Cruelty
by aurora6290
Summary: Dante pisses Lady off high time with his big mouth,and Lady can be pretty cruel when she wants revenge...DXL,rated for sexual content, My first attempt at humor so be nice. Beta'ed version of chapter four added now!
1. The deception

**Title:** Cruelty  
**Rating: M** (Mind the rating, but read it anyway)  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. I wish I owned Dante though… **Summary: **Lady can be pretty cruel when she wants revenge…  
**A/N:** This is my first M-rated fic so I'm kind of nervous about it. Please R&R! If you like it, send me a cookie! If you hate it, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it.

Dante kicked open the door of Devil may cry and stormed in with hurried steps. He slammed the door shut causing the locks to shatter into pieces, but the silver haired man barely noticed it. He had far more important things in his mind right then.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Were the only words that came to his mind right then. _How could I be so stupid!_ He cursed himself, remembering the incident that had caused him to have nausea in the middle of summer.

_Okay, Dante, chill, Lady won't be able to come here as fast as you could, meaning you have at least a twenty minutes head start. Plenty of time to think out a solution._

_Think, dammit, think!_

Dante collapsed into the nearest couch and rested his head on the headrest. _Thank god Vergil is out, or I'd have to tolerate his sarcasm as well._

_I'm so screwed._

He and Lady had gone out on a job this afternoon when all of this started. Their employer had told them that there was a minor inconvenience in his mansion due to some demonic spirits, but upon reaching there, Dante and Lady had found out it was much more than that.

There had been a large throng of hell Vanguards, sin scythes, shadows and many other types menacing devils. Dante was very amused to fight the seven sins once again, but Lady found it highly difficult to keep up with him as he moved through the never ending waves of demons to the attic room of the mansion. They found the man there, a sorcerer in league with the demons, who had been trying to set a trap for Dante. He had called them in hopes of taking revenge on the man who had been killing the servants of his "masters".

_The problems of being "the son of Sparda",_ Dante grimaced as he recalled the man's confession.

He had, of course, killed the asshole, then together they made their way back to the mansion gates.

That's when it happened…

A very, very, very HUGE fire demon had conjured out of nowhere, and before Dante could do anything, grabbed Lady who was caught off-guard, making her drop the Kalina Ann.

Out of desperation, Dante had picked up the rocket launcher and threw it straight through the fire demon's head. The bayonet had smoothly pierced the right eye and become stuck there, forcing the demon to release Lady from its clutches as it screamed with pain. She hadn't been hurt, as Dante managed to quickly catch her before she hit the ground.

But by the time they disposed of the demon, Kalina Ann was in…a less than perfect condition.

The demon was completely covered with fire and two hundred degrees of heat had almost melted Lady's favorite rocket launcher. Lady was lucky its hand was covered with armor or even she would have been incinerated.

"How could you be so stupid!" She had shouted at him. "One more minute and it would have completely melted because of the heat!"

"So would you have liked to get burnt instead of this stupid weapon of yours?" Dante had answered back with irritation, seriously, what the hell is with her and this launcher? "Why the hell do you get so itchy when it comes to this thing, huh? Do you use this as a dildo or something?"

That, unfortunately, had been the **most **unwise choice of words.

Lady had practically jumped on him and tried to strangle him to death, and if not for the swarm of hell prides that appeared at the nick of the time, she would have succeeded.

Just before the last demon fell under the rainstorm of Lady's guns, Dante made a run for getting out of the mansion. He didn't dare to face Lady again and get his head chopped off for his one stupid remark.

_Damn you Dante, after all these years finally she was starting to warm up to you and you had to ruin everything with that big, fat mouth of yours!_

Lady had, of course, made it her mission to hunt him down, so he had followed an alternative route back to Devil may cry, all the time being careful not be sluggish for even one moment.

But now, it seemed a real bad decision to come back here, considering the fact that this would be the first place Lady would check for him.

He held his head with his hands, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

Then the idea popped in his head. Lady is mad at **Dante**, right? She would try to **kill** him if she got the chance.

But she won't do anything to **Vergil.**

_Yes! _Dante sprang out of the seat and hurried upstairs with a wild grin on his face, it seems he'd have to play the old trick he and Vergil used to do when they were kids, _switching places_. Sometimes they did it just for fun, and sometimes to escape potentially hostile situations.

Like now.

Dante all but flew to Vergil's room and took out one of his shirts out of the wardrobe. Vergil would get pretty homicidal if he found out Dante had dared to even touch his clothes, much less wear them, but it couldn't be worse than what Lady would do to him. _Women can be so cruel sometimes_, he thought._ I saved her life, didn't I? The least she could do was to give me a chance to say sorry before she jumped on me!_

He ran to Vergil's bathroom and got out of his sweaty old clothing. After a quick shower, he dumped them in the fresher and slipped into Vergil's rather expensive silk shirt. He couldn't help but smile as the smell of rich cologne entered his nostrils.

_Vergil is such a princess_, he thought. _But at least this feels good on the skin, damn good._

The smirk on his face became wider when he noticed the several cans of hair gel on the bathroom cabinet. He took some gel onto his palms and used it to slick his hair back like the way Vergil always did. He moved back a little from the mirror to examine the results.

_Bingo. I guess my ass is saved for today. Unless I screw something up._

He was coming down the stairs and tugging his amulet inside the shirt when he noticed loud thumping noises coming from downstairs.

_Oh oh…_

He reached the door and barely managed to not be smacked by the swinging door as Lady entered streaming with rage. She looked fiercely at him and said in a dangerous tone, emphasizing on every word,

"WHERE IS DANTE?"

Dante tried his best not to flinch, and was greatly satisfied with himself when he managed to reply in the falsely cold voice of his twin, "How would I know?"

He turned and walked over to the couch, then lazily sat on it. He took the newspaper from the nearby table and started to read it with feigned interest. Normally he never touched a newspaper, if he wanted to know something he just watched the news on TV or asked Vergil about it. But right now he found it a nice excuse to keep his eyes averted from the enraged lady in the room.

Lady stared at "Vergil" and asked incredulously, "He didn't come back?"

He answered with one word, never taking his eyes off the paper, "No."

Lady "humph!"ed with frustration, then sat beside him on the couch, "Lucky bastard."

He raised a silver eyebrow with forged astonishment, "Now what did he do to piss you off like that?"

"Never mind."

"No, what is it, really? Even with your lousy temper, I've never seen you be so irritated with him before. I would also like to point out the fact that if you gnash your teeth with a little more force, they might fall out of your jaw."

_Wow, now I really sound like Vergil. All refined language and shit. Not to mention the gay outfit._

She glared at him, and he continued, "And I can see that you've become so overcome with anger you failed to grasp the fact that he would never be stupid enough to come back here, knowing that you would come here first flashing your gun that has a bullet with his name on it."

_But I **was** stupid enough to do that._

She sighed, "Maybe you're right. In that case…"

Dante became alert by the incomprehensible tone of her voice, _what the hell she is up to? Please say that you're gonna leave!_

"…I'll wait right here till he comes back."

_SHIT!_

But all he said was, "Suit yourself."

They sat there for a long while with an uncomfortable silence between them. Dante looked at her with the corner of his eye, and was disappointed by the fact she didn't show any signs to go away anytime soon.

After a good fifteen minutes, Lady broke the silence, "He said perverted things about my Kalina Ann."

"What?"

"The reason I'm angry with him. He said…nah, you don't want to hear it."

"Well why does that upset you so? I mean, he says a lot of things, but this one seems to bother you way too much."

Lady sighed softly, then replied in a low voice, "It is the last memento of my mother. Her name was Kalina Ann."

Dante was a bit ashamed to hear this, he felt very guilty about what he said. "I'm so sorry." The words came out of his lips before he could stop himself.

Lady's head shot up in surprise. She could not believe what she heard. Vergil? She never thought Vergil would say something like this. She had worked with Vergil on a few missions after he started living with Dante, and knew he wasn't a completely heartless bastard, but she could never imagine him being so frank about his feelings._ And why does he have to apologize? He didn't do anything…_

Dante saw the astonished look on Lady's face, and kicked himself mentally for his mistake. _Damn! I need to be more careful unless I want her to go hulk on me._

He stood up, intending to go upstairs and phone Vergil to tell him to not come back until Lady would leave. The newspaper fell from his lap, and he bent down to pick it up. As he bent, the amulet hanging from his neck came out of the collars of his shirt, dangling in front of his nose. He grimaced, not noticing that Lady's gaze was fixed on him.

Lady had known the Sparda twins long enough to know the history behind their amulets. She also knew that even though the amulets were almost identical, they were slightly different. Dante's amulet had a silver lining around it when Vergil's one displayed a pale gold border.

She had noticed that the amulet clinging from **Vergil**'s neck had a silver frame. _What the…? Am I seeing things? Vergil would never wear Dante's amulet, he has his own. And not to mention Dante would never just give him his amulet._

_Unless…_

Lady quickly analyzed the incident and came to the most apparent conclusion. _Unless this **is** Dante._

Dante straightened up and caught Lady staring at him. His mouth was twitching to say, "See something you like?"

But instead, he just frowned, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," Lady answered, now slightly amused at how well Dante was pulling off the pretence. They are, after all, brothers, twins even. "I just wanted to ask you if there is anything good in the fridge, I'm a bit hungry."

Dante eyed her uneasily, then answered sulkily, "I'll check."

He walked to the kitchen, Lady following him from behind. His eyes sparkled as he advanced towards the box of pizza sitting invitingly on the kitchen counter. But before he could reach out to grab a slice, he remembered.

_Vergil doesn't like pizza._

_What an a… WHO doesn't like pizza?_

He sighed heavily, then walked up to the fridge and opened its door.

_Hmm…tomato juice…no, Lady would get suspicious…iced tea…eww…chocolate cake…aha! Finally something that both I and the brain dead idiot are fond of!_

He grinned wildly and carefully brought out the cake. After putting it on the table, his first instinct was to just grab a piece of cake and shove it down the throat, but as he was "Vergil" now he carefully cut two pieces and put them on separate plates. Lady accepted her plate and stared at him while he consumed his part of the chocolate cake.

He was doing a pretty good job, she had to admit, but now as she had a clear view of his amulet, she became 99.99 sure that this really was Dante, but she still wanted to confirm before she squeezed the life out of him.

She did, however, get a little angry with herself by the fact that she wasn't so mad at him anymore after his apology. He meant it, she could tell, and it was probably her fault she never told him after her life.

But she still needed to clear things up. So she stood up from the chair and went to the drawing room. Checking one last time that he was still in the kitchen, she brought out her cell phone from the back pocket of her shorts and dialed on Vergil's cell.

He caught right after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Vergil?" Lady asked in a low voice, still staring at the other "Vergil" who had come out of the kitchen and was climbing the stairs.

"Yes. What is it, Lady? Is there any problem there you and my brother cannot handle?" Vergil's stoic voice floated through the receiver.

"No, everything is fine. Um…where are you right now?"

"I'm taking care of the demonic infestation I had come to investigate in the abandoned warehouse at the end of the city; you know the place, right?" Suddenly he stopped talking, Lady heard a whacking noise, then Vergil's voice returned, "Forgive me for the interruption, but we cannot except good manners from low-level demons can we?"

"Right."

Another "smack!" Lady heard him murmur, "Disgusting vermin…Anyway I'm not sure how long it is going to take, so if Dante needs my help…"

_He doesn't right now, but he will when I get my hands on him._ Lady thought, not paying attention to him anymore.

Vergil was getting wary, why would _Lady_ phone him in the middle of the night to ask such questions? He asked, "You sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah…see you later." She hung up the phone before he could ask anything else. She smiled to herself as she put her cell back in her pocket.

_Dante Sparda, you are a dead man. _

**A/N: He he, seems Dante is really in deep shit this time.**

**Good luck, hotshot! (You'll need it)**


	2. Lady's cruelty

**A/N: No updates, just fixing some minor spelling and grammar. I know I'm exceptionally cruel to keep updating this fic only with minor grammatical changes, but I'm busy with my studies.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Flame rising to help me get over my depression and get new inspiration to write this fic. I was getting sad thinking my stories may not be good enough for people to read since none of them managed to get more than 5 reviews, but now I am determined to keep on writing so flamers like Flame rising can get pissed and die of frustration. So all the people out there who actually LIKE my story, please leave a review and be sure to give kudos to Flame rising to help me be re-energized!**

**Thank you, Flame rising! May you live long and keep flaming me and countless other fanfic writers, so we can get some good laughs in our boring lives and keep writing in good spirits! I will be sure to post my story's final chapter very soon.**

**Everyone visit his/her(don't know) profile here! He/she writes the MOST HILARIOUS things ever!**

Meanwhile, Dante was getting frustrated trying to call Vergil. _"The number you have called is busy at this moment. Please try again later. Bitch!" _he scowled, then came back downstairs to find Lady.

He planned to do something "Vergil-like" that would offend Lady enough to make her leave, like say something about how useless guns were (though it would be extremely hard for a trigger-happy male like him), But these thoughts drifted away when he saw Lady staring at him with immense interest. He became nervous wondering if Lady had caught his deception.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Wonder what's going on in that pretty head of hers…I hope she isn't thinking up ideas for "one hundred easy ways of killing a half demon in the most excruciating manner" or something… _

Ironically, right then, the thoughts in Lady's head had nothing to do with violence. But she **was**planning to **torture** him all right.

She smiled at the silver haired hybrid, making him even more confused than before, as she had other plans in her mind than attacking him physically. At would be a wasted effort, after all.

Dante masquerading as Vergil…huh, she'll show him how dangerous the results of this trick can be.

She addressed him in an interrogating tone, intending to puzzle him even more, she was highly enjoying the bashfulness that currently resided on his features; it wasn't everyday the cocky, big mouthed Dante became so nervous like a little rabbit brought out in the spotlight.

"Vergil? What is wrong with you?"

Her unexpected inquiry sent a shiver down Dante's spine, _Oh my god. Has she figured it out?_

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me." He garbled in a diffident manner.

Lady wanted to laugh at his jumpy pun, but instead, she moved closer, and looking at him straight in the eye, said in a flat tone, "You are not behaving like yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"You are being quiet and distant than usual, even when we are alone. That's not like you."

Dante gazed at her, his eyes the size of a saucer plate, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon Vergil, don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly what I mean." She took a step towards him, and whispered by his ear, "Unless you forgot our little 'encounter' last week." The tone of her voice had changed from interrogating to sensual, a sexy whisper dripped with raw desire.

Dante could not believe his ears. _Lady speaking seductively to Vergil…how's that possible? And what's with the 'encounter'? Don't tell me…god, I must be having a nightmare, no way!_

Lady saw the confusion in his blue orbs and grinned evilly. Oh she was so enjoying this.

_Go girl, show him the consequences of messing with a **Lady**._

She moved in for the kill, "How about you let me remind you?" Dante's eyebrows narrowed drastically at the seductive query, more than he would have thought was possible.

_What is happening…mmm…_

Dante had no chance to reply before Lady passionately pressed her soft lips against his own. She pushed him in the chest and walked him towards the wall. Dante gasped as he felt the rough wallpaper brushing against the smooth silk shirt he was wearing.

_What the fuck?_

He was confused beyond his limits now. Vergil and Lady? How? It's has been only three months since he brought Vergil back and convinced him to move into Devil May Cry. Lady had accompanied Vergil in a few missions, but Dante would never even dream of happening anything close to romantic between them, and now he deeply regretted letting Vergil be in a hundred meter radius around Lady.

_Damn! Only a few months and…_

_Vergil, you prick. I'm so going to get you for this._

Lady sensed him getting lost in his thoughts. She grimaced at the lack of attention, and in order to take him back to the real world, flicked her tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. Hesitantly he parted his lips, and Lady took no time slipping her tongue inside.

The half devil nearly went mad when he felt Lady's soft, wet tongue massaging his own, this was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he deeply wished Lady did this to him knowing who he really was.

_She's driving me crazy…why hadn't she ever done this to me before? I'm not any less impressive than Vergil in any way! Then why?_

He wanted to push her away, this was wrong, he shouldn't be deceiving her like this; but that would cause suspicion, and Lady would hate him for not telling her sooner, won't she? Besides, the intensity of the kiss was spreading warmth throughout his whole body, making his mind sing with both pleasure…and pain. He wasn't in a position to think logically right now.

He opened his eyes half way to stare at her, and she gave him a sexy wink. Lady chuckled in Dante's mouth, _damn,_ she thought, _this feels so unimaginably good. _For a second she forgot her intentions and pressed her lush body against his strong chest. She wanted to savor this moment completely.

Even though Lady was almost twenty nine years old now, she was still the same pure, chaste girl who had entered the Temen-ni-gru. She had refrained from any kind of sexual activity, knowing that her connection with demons and other monsters would never let her have a relationship with a "normal" person. Besides, there was also another reason…

She had kissed Dante once before. Thankfully Dante didn't remember anything as he was too drunk at that moment, but she could remember it as if it was only yesterday.

It was exactly two years after the fall of Temen-ni-gru. That night, Dante had missed several jobs without any reasons. When Lady came to investigate what was wrong with him, she found a drunk, gloomy Dante mourning for his dead mother and brother. She felt so sorry for him, and when she tried to comfort him, he pulled her in a deep, passionate kiss. After a good three minutes, he pulled away and looked at Lady, who was blushing madly, straight in the eye.

"I…I love you."

She had frozen at the statement. _What? _She tried to run, but he stopped her.

"Lady?" He had said, holding her hand. When she looked at him, eyes filled with bewilderment, he had whispered in a pleading voice,

"Don't go." Tired, he had rested his head in her lap and fallen asleep. She had fled before he woke up.

She had tried to just ignore it, _this isn't Dante_, she told herself. _**Dante **would never say such stupid romantic dialogues. _

But she knew that it was nothing more than an excuse. She was well aware of the fact that Dante was in love with her for a long time, and his drunken stupor had given him the strength to admit what he couldn't do in his sober state.

She was scared, she didn't know if she was ready for something so significant, so she had taken the scholarship her college had offered her (which she had decided to turn down before) and went abroad, away from him. But after finishing her studies, she had realized she had to return. Not only because her promise to kill all demons would never be complete without his help, but also because she missed him. She felt guilty having left him alone, the very thing he had begged her not to. So she had returned, and was very glad she had. She felt so complete fighting alongside him, he could always make her feel so alive, he was the reason she was able to recover from the trauma of her mother's death, and live the life instead of just dwelling in it.

She thought he had changed, become much more mature and responsible, not just the big mouthed idiot he was before.

That was, of course, before today's incident.

_He still is an asshole._ She thought. She warned herself not to be forgetful and disregard the fact that she intended to make him jealous and pissed like hell, but it was proving a lot difficult than she thought.

Because she found her treacherous body responding to him in way she didn't imagine was possible. Her entire body was getting warmer by an alien heat, making her cheeks flushed and causing her breath to be stuck in her throat. Every inch of her body was on fire, who would have thought a devil's kiss could penetrate your soul so deep, light your senses ablaze with fire of passion, bring out such raw emotions, making you sing with pure ecstasy.

Still she was determined to go on, to torture him by making him believe that even a coot like Vergil was more desirable than Dante to her (she flinched inwardly at the thought, _Me_, _with Vergil? Eww!_). Then when he would become almost enthralled by lust, guilt and envy, she would walk out telling him what a complete idiot he is to believe such a thing.

_Oh yes. I'm so cruel._

She became watchful when she felt a bulge forming in his pants. As she felt the evidence of his hardness slightly pressing against her, she was surprised to find goose bumps appearing all over her skin. She practically gasped when she sensed a sudden slickness between her legs.

_What the hell? Why is my body betraying me like this? Focus, Lady, focus! It isn't like you want to have sex with him now, is it?_

_Maybe later, but not today._

_What was that thought? This is nothing more than a game! A game to show the cocky bastard where he belongs! That's it!_

At least she thought it was.

She broke away from the kiss, and looked up in his eyes.

She was mesmerized to see the whirlpool of emotions that bustled in those beautiful eyes…pain, desire, passion, guilt, all dwelling together in perfect harmony. She tore herself away from his penetrating gaze, no, she won't be distracted, and whispered in his ear, "What's the matter, Vergil? You weren't this shy before…" she bit his ear gently as she said this, followed by a long, soothing lick of her soft tongue.

She was pleased at the groan her action had earned from him; satisfied, she laced her small fingers with his strong ones and slowly guided his hands downwards, pausing at her waist.

Dante was warring with his arousing instincts. He tensed when he found himself holding Lady by her waist tightly and responding to her kisses and touches with equal fervor.

_Stop it man! As much you don't want to believe it, it is true she is your brother's girlfriend, not yours._

Lady shuddered as she felt Dante kiss her back, even though he was doing it amazing gentleness, it made her body quiver from an unknown sensation. The complete and sheer volume of the passion she was feeling for him was making her a bit uncomfortable. Her limits were being thoroughly tested now, a part of her wanted to just drop the act and take it all the way…the homicidal Lady who had marched through the front doors of Devil May Cry was long gone, and now she was having a hard time stopping herself from melting in his embrace.

Dante was also having difficulties controlling himself now, he felt like he was betraying both his brother and his friend, but how was he supposed to control himself when the woman he **desired- wanted-loved**- was willingly giving herself up to him?

_Not to you. To your brother. _

He was desperately trying to control himself, but damn his male hormones, they won't let him. Besides, all the built-up want was really driving him out wild now. He had wanted her for so long, but never had the courage to say it loud. He had tried a few times, but couldn't manage it. To his great astonishment found out that he was afraid.

He had never been afraid in his whole life, but the thought of being rejected simply made him shake with fear. So he had waited for the right opportunity.

Perhaps he had waited too long. Now, she was kissing **him** for the first time, thinking he was **Vergil**.

_Serves you right asshole, _he scolded himself._ Eleven years…eleven fucking years…you still can't tell her how you feel. What did you expect, dumbass?_

_You are the most pathetic idiot of the century, Dante. Accept it. _

His thoughts were cut off when he heard Lady moan softly in his mouth. She found herself oddly enjoying this very much, in a way she never thought she would. The feeling of his lips pressed against hers, his masculine hands slowly moving up and down her back, his torturing tongue playing with hers with uninhibited lust, the sensations were enough to make her lose control, and she would have, if not for her female ego stopping her.

Lady's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she noticed her hands roaming his broad torso.

_Damn! He has a **nice** body; I'll have to give him that._

An involuntary purr escaped from her throat as she felt the swells of his muscled back; her mind hummed with pleasure when she ran her hands over the fine muscles of his bulging biceps. His well toned body was such an epitome of perfection, she could spend days just marveling at its flawlessness. She broke the kiss again to nuzzle the crook of his neck, his masculine scent driving her wild. Her mind was swimming in a sea of pure bliss, and if this went on, she doubted if she would be able to stop herself.

_C'mon Lady, you cannot just melt in his grip, no matter how damn sexy he is. Sheesh, don't you have any self-esteem?_

She doubted whether she really intended to punish Dante, or was this just a futile attempt to deceive herself. Maybe this wasn't about him…it was her pent up need that was making her do this. If it was any other man…she would never even dream of doing this. It was actually the built up sexual tension that had turned a prudish virgin like her into a dominating seductress.

Lady becoming anxious now, knowing that she was going to get trapped by her own scheme if she wasn't careful, because she knew that she wanted him now just as bad as he wanted her.

A delightful shiver ran down her spine when she felt his touch on the sensitive bare skin under the hem of her shirt. He hadn't done it intentionally, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was what a nuclear blast this was, and without intending to, she pressed herself even more tightly that she could feel her breasts flattened against the hard planes of his broad chest. Her right hand went up to rub his jaw line while her left one gently massaged his back.

The half-devil groaned, he could practically **feel **her hardened nipples pressed against his muscular chest through the thin fabric of their clothes. If Lady's' sensual ministrations were driving him wild, then this was simply making him insane with raw lust. He wondered if he would be able to stop himself from ravishing her on the spot if this went on any longer. He growled as his pants felt even tighter than before.

_Shit! Stop it, man, before you completely lose it and screw your brother's woman right here! _

Not wanting to do something he would regret later, Dante removed his hands from Lady's waist and prevented Lady's hands from their eager exploration of his body.

She looked up at him; the lust sill flowing in her rose and aquamarine eyes, and asked curiously, "What?"

"Lady…" Dante mumbled, fighting himself very hard not to capture those slightly parted pink pale lips again, "we shouldn't be doing this now…my brother's going to come back any second …" which wasn't untrue, since he had failed to inform Vergil to be away until he sorted things out, Vergil should come back soon, he thought.

Lady let out a sneering laugh and playfully poked him in the chest, "Oh, don't worry about that…" she moved her lips to his ear, and whispered, "I doubt he would mind about his goofy brother getting a little luck with a woman for once, **Dante**."

Dante froze, _What the hell?_ He stared at Lady with his mouth agape, who was giving him her very old and traditional "oh you are such an imbecile" look as her fingers played with the amulet hanging from his neck. He looked down at it and grunted, realizing his mistake.

"Lady?" He could not believe this, was she … "Oh, shit! Fuck! You were just playing with my head, weren't you? There's nothing between you and Vergil!" He raised a finger at her accusingly. "Damn! I can't believe I fell for that! You made a fool of me!"

"Actually, no." Lady answered with a wicked grin as she turned and walked away from the still dumbfounded man, but she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, "I cannot make a fool of someone who's a complete buffoon already, can I?" She didn't try to hide the wide smirk on her face anymore, _I think I just beat Dante 10 to 1._

She was also exceedingly pleased by the fact that Dante's reaction to her sexual foreplay was still clearly visible, and she mentally congratulated herself.

_Great! This wasn't actually part of my plan, but blue balls should be punishment enough._

Dante watched disbelievingly as the reality of the situation sunk in. _So she did all this just to piss me off? She knew it was me! Damn you, you cruel woman, do you have any idea how I felt?_

"Goodnight, Dante. And tell Vergil I said hi."

He noticed her lazily stepping towards the door, a wild smirk still present in her face. She felt he was punished enough, and she needed a nice cold shower to put out the wicked flames that still tormented her own traitor body.

"Oh no you don't," Lady let out a girlish shriek when Dante grabbed her from behind, and within a second, found herself being caged in his strong arms.

"Wha.." Lady never managed to finish her sentence before Dante pushed her roughly on the pool table. She tried to claw at his face but he easily controlled her arms, then pinned them down at her sides.

She tensed, Dante had set her in such a position on the table that she was sitting on a ball; Dante noticed it, and with an evil grin, removed the ball from there, not forgetting to pinch Lady's nice butt in the process.

"Ouch! You bastard!"

"**You have tortured me for too long, Lady…"** his voice was serious, yet with sensual light to it, causing her to shudder from anticipation. **"Now it's my turn."**

"Let me go you assho…" Lady's words were stopped as Dante's lips violently came crushing over hers in a fierce, fervent and demanding kiss. She made muffled protests but they quickly died out when he hungrily invaded her mouth with his tongue. He was no more hesitant to show how badly he wanted her, and Lady knew she would be getting the payback for her cruelty very soon.

**A/N: Dante's the player! WHOYEEEEE!!!**

**And thanks to my LJ friend for pointing out the fact that it is actually a pool table, not billiard. **


	3. Dante's payback

**A/N: Thanks to dantesdarkqueen for beta-reading this chapter. It would have a humongous pile of shit otherwise XD**

**And by the way, people who are getting frustrated at my evil scheme of leaving cliffhangers, please bear with me until I repost this chapter with a long detailed sex scene. I couldn't do it now since I'm busy with college and other stuff. (rolls eyes) **

**If I get enough reviews I might write a sequel for this. (wink)**

**Dante's payback**

They engaged in a heated battle of tongues as both fought for dominance, wandering the uncharted territory for their own expedition, intertwining and sucking hard upon the other. Dante pulled her closer and, completely lifting her off the ground, he explored her mouth roughly, savagely, and thoroughly. She was falling off the table, so he gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist; she slid her arms around his neck for leverage.

Dante broke the kiss to place her more comfortably on the table; after setting her down on it, he didn't waste a single moment.

Lady gasped sharply when she felt Dante's strong, masculine hands skimming up her stomach, while his lips were gliding across the skin where her neck ended. Her body trembled with desire as he began to plant quick kisses across her jaw line and neck, each one accentuated with either a painful nibble or a soothing flick of his velvety tongue. She grabbed the silky stands of hair on the back of his head and moaned loudly, no longer capable of holding back her chained-up desire.

_Oh my god. How can a tongue feel this good on the skin? I…oh! Stop teasing me, you arrogant jerk!_

"Asshole…" A loud moan. "Pervert…" Another moan even louder than the previous one. "Idiot…" This time she bit her tongue trying to stop herself. "I am going to get you for this, you mean scu…ah!!!" She lost it and began to writhe frantically in Dante's powerful grip.

Dante grinned triumphantly to notice how she was whimpering and moaning and twisting in his arms, trying to reach as much of him as she could from her awkward position. Determined to torture her even more, he started nibbling her neck more often between the slow, torturous licks.

"Hmm, you taste sweet, Lady."

He was pleased as Lady squirmed madly in his arms. She raised her head slightly to send him an angry glare, but all her mismatched eyes spoke of was raw lust and longing. Her hands were moving up his back now, and she couldn't help but be offended by the layers of clothing that were stopping her from running her hands all over the smooth, flawless flesh.

Dante seemed to have had the same thought about her clothes as well. He backed up a little, just enough to allow him a sufficient amount of space to start unbuttoning Lady's blouse. He hastily undid her shirt and spread it wide open. He rubbed the soft flesh of her taut belly with excruciating slowness, and when his hands began to stray to the valley between her firm mounds, it drove Lady completely over the edge.

Groaning, she reached for Dante's shirt, and she had neither the will nor the restraint Dante had showed; her hands ripped at his shirt, tearing it to shreds, and he retreated long enough to shrug away the remnants.

The handsome devil's pupils dilated and he cringed a bit as the torn remains of Vergil's expensive silk shirt fell on the floor.

_Crap. Vergil is gonna fry my ass for this, but I'll be damned before I let that ruin this moment. _

He just whispered in her ear, "You're paying."

Not really paying any mind to what he was saying, Lady ran her hands over him, eyes closed due to the indescribable amount of delight she experienced as she hugged at his body, felt his flawlessly sculpted chest, stomach, sides, back, all of him. She shivered a bit as he continued to bite and suck on her neck, setting her body on fire once more. She buried her face in his hair and whimpered helplessly, her fingernails scratching along his back. She bit his earlobe hard, earning a throaty groan from him.

He didn't stop, of course, and resumed his biting at her creamy neck, her collarbone, tracing the lines that led to the slopes of her well-endowed breasts, nipping at the silky smooth skin just hard enough to leave the mark of his desire. He breathed in her gentle, feminine scent, the intoxicating aroma driving him crazy.

Lady was also reaching her limits now, she felt like she was going to go mad if he didn't claim every last inch of her with those maddeningly warm, torturing lips; each time the hot puffs of his breath landed on her neck, a tingling rushed down from her ear all the way down to the soles of her feet. His heavy caress was like a drug, a dangerous obsession that she could not deny anymore than she could deny the existence of the sky. Her mind and body had surrendered to this carnal craving, completely and utterly, and she wondered how she had resisted something so incredible for so long.

She grabbed his feathery soft hair in her fingers, even though this sweet torture felt so damned good, she wasn't just going to take it silently; grunting, she pulled his head to hers for another heated kiss. Dante chuckled; both aroused and amused at her actions, and eagerly devoured her lips in response.

As they engaged in another round of their agonizing war of tongue play, Lady began to roughly scrape and claw at Dante's naked upper body with such force it have hurt if he were a normal human, but in this case, it only managed to arouse him even more.

He chuckled again. "You want me so bad."

"Shut up." She bit his lip as a form of revenge.

His hands traveled upwards to cup her breasts, and his thumbs grazed over the already-erect nipples sticking through the thin fabric of her bra. Noticing the loud whimper that came from Lady, Dante began to massage her firm mounds with more attention, making her cry breathlessly and leaving her begging for more.

_Serves you right for teasing me to death, woman._

"Da…Dante…"Lady moaned, trying desperately to bite back the whimpering sounds but was failing miserably due to his ceaseless fondling of her breasts.

Dante growled; she had done just the exact thing that would send him over the edge, calling his name with her lust-filled voice. But he didn't want to take here right here, so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, never breaking contact with her lips.

Dante bumped Lady's head on the wall when climbing the stairs, "Ah! Watch it, you douche-bag!"

He just grinned, amazed by the fact she could still be her usual complaining self after what had happened, and successfully shut her up by cementing his lips on hers once more.

After he kicked open the door to his bedroom, he tossed her on the bed and greedily devoured her lips and neck once again, sending shock waves of tingling desire throughout her body.

Tackling her down to the mattress, he quickly took off his remaining clothes and threw them on the nearby chair. Lady's clothes soon joined the pile and loud moans made the way from both their throats when their naked bodies fused together, most intimate parts of their bodies brushing against each other. All inhibitions rapidly diminishing, they got immediately back to what they were doing moments before.

However, the not-so-likely pair was still fighting for control even during their passion-filled union. They rolled in the small bed, each trying to pin the other beneath them. Dante won the battle for the time being as he trapped Lady under him with his weight, making her gasp.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Dante shut her up by forcing his lips on hers on yet another demanding kiss.

Mouths gathering in delicious fusion, they began to explore each other's body with such fervor like their lives depended on it. All thought of restraint in Lady's mind had flown out of the window a long time ago, and as his large, strong hands took the honor of familiarizing themselves with the rest of her body, she whimpered softly, mentally cursing herself for it but doing it anyway.

Dante kissed the skin of her neck passionately, his hands traveling up and down her body, heating up her skin, leaving trails of fire in its wake. His fingers entangled themselves with her ebony black hair to raise her head slightly, and he ran his fingers through the lustrous tufts of hair in most affectionately, amazed by its softness and smoothness. Lady looked up in the depths of his beautiful blue orbs and their gazes fixed upon each other.

The fire in his eyes was intense, extreme, burning with such raw desire that Lady couldn't help but be a little scared. She had wanted this, yes, she had wanted _him_, for a very long time. But now, trapped beneath his strong body, the chaste woman began to fidget with the realization of what she was doing.

_Do I really want this?_ She thought. _Do I want_ _to lose my virginity to this man, this half-demon?_

But when she saw how much desire was buried deep under those lovely blue eyes, the collaboration of love and lust in the fire of his penetrating gaze, saw the unbridled emotions of need…of eternal longing… the perpetual begging for fulfillment, she knew the answer.

_Half demon, _her inner voice said_, which makes him half human as well. _

Their mouths met again, and his tongue eagerly delved into the wet cavern of her mouth, sending her to new heights of pleasure. She moaned and curled her legs around his, the feeling of being entwined with him giving her a sense of safety she was beginning to love. The splendid feeling of this half-demon's touch was definitely worth indulging in the wonderment of it, she thought, and didn't waste any more time dueling in her thoughts. _Fuck_ it, she said to herself, and finally let go of all the inhibitions in her mind.

She let out a worried whimper when Dante broke the contact of their lips, but voiced a particularly loud moan as he buried his face in her neck again; eagerly carrying on his relentless teasing with his skilled tongue. Her breath was getting stuck in her throat as she tried to catch up with the overwhelming vibrations surging through her body. Her heart was beating so rapidly she felt as if it was going to come out of the frames of her chest. Her hands ran up to massage the firm definitions of his arms, which were, right then, busy tracing along the fine curves of her body. She breathed in his strong, masculine scent, eyes half-closed for the indescribable pleasure she felt as she nuzzled his neck, kissed his jaw, felt the toned, taut muscles of his bare back.

She still could not believe the position she had gotten herself into. If she was beginning to get exhilarated with her earlier charade with this drop-dead sexy devil, then this feeling was too wonderful to be described in words.

_Oh my god, this really is happening!_

His heart was hammering in his chest, just like hers; she could sense it since their naked chests were pressed against each other, her C-sized breasts crushed against his broad six-pack, and their breathing was getting heavier as they continued to feeland touch every part of each other within their reach. Neither of them had any restraint left in them anymore; they could do nothing but be overwhelmed by the sensations making them lose all rational thoughts, left to the complete mercy of their passions.

The hand that had been tangled in her hair drifted slowly down her back, making swirling paths with his fingers and causing her to shiver. Dante began to slide his hands lower, gently rubbing her sides while Lady's hands readily explored his muscled back.

A tidal wave of sheer rapture shredded through the pair as they licked, kissed, and caressed every part of each other. Their skin brushed against each other like silk, while their hands and legs were entangling themselves even more tightly with every single moment. The feeling was just too magnificent for them to fight it anymore (at least for Lady, Dante never really tried to). They moved together in perfect rhythm, allowing each other to feast and to savor the moment. All the chained-up want, the unfulfilled need was consuming their senses as they began letting out the passion that yearned to be released or so long. Right that moment, nothing was present in their minds except for raw, passionate love. Their mouths seemed to be engaged in an attempt to devour each other as their lips locked again, while the mattress under them made squeaking noises in protest of their careless doings.

Lady wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to intensify the kiss. Dante dipped down to respond, but abruptly stopped. He broke the kiss and steadied himself by positioning his hands at her sides.

Lady grimaced. _Why the hell was he stopping now?_ She sent him angry looks through her half-lids. "What?"

Dante thoughtfully stared at her beautiful face layered with anger, restlessness and desire. _God, _he wondered, _how could she be so goddamn tantalizing and still, so strangely innocent in her own way?_ The rosy-hued texture of her skin combined with the gentle curves of her body made her appear much younger than she really was, and her job of demon-hunting had helped her keep in ideal shape.

Beautiful, talented, and with a fiery spirit. How could he not fall for her?

Dante brushed his index finger down her collarbone in a tantalizing manner, causing her to shudder. He found everything about her perfect; her naturally soft, slightly parted lips were so enticing he felt the urge to just give in again…but he couldn't deny how he was.

_An arrogant cocky bastard. Just how my dear Lady puts it._

_She has tortured me so badly…it's my turn to be the cruel one._

Lady gasped when Dante caught her slender wrists with his one hand and caged them above her head. She looked at his eyes and realized what he was planning to do.

"Oh, no, Dante, you're not going to…"

"Yeah babe, I sure am." He looked at her with a wolfish grin on his face, the fear in her voice making him very amused, not to mention a bit smug.

"Pig-headed dumbass!" She wriggled to break free, but he won't let her go. _Honestly, what was I thinking?_ she thought.

_Note to self: never start making out on a bed naked with an irritating alpha-male half-demon._

Dante lowered himself down on her, the twisted smile on his face widening every moment. She had made him lust for her and then tried to leave him with blue balls. Obviously that deserves a very, very cruel punishment…

_And who said I was the nice one in the family? Whoever he was, he was a complete ass._

He was going to make sure she couldn't walk straight for at least a week, even if it made him equally sore and exhausted.

So he did.


	4. Getting the reward

**A/N: **Well well, look who has decided to come back and show her sorry ass to her once-readers... slinks up to the keyboard and peeps Holla!!! I know I am a lazy bum who never updates anything she writes (I blame the educational system!!), but at least I have college and studies to back me up against the tomatoes you are gonna throw. XD

I kinda rushed this chapter at the end, so tell me what you guys think, okay?Reviews are extremely appreciated and every one of you will receive a cyber hug. **And this chapter is beta'ed now!! Yippeee!!!!**

This chapter is rated NC-17, because of the hardcore making out and other "stuff". Lemon should be arriving in the next chapter. ;) The A/N was a bit different and whinier than this, but I straightened my head out and decided to write a proper author's note for once. XD

* * *

**Chapter Four: Getting the Reward **

Lady almost cried out when Dante unexpectedly captured her lips in a bruising, demanding kiss, much different from the passionate yet gentle ones they were engaged in only moments before. However this time her lips warred with his as she vainly struggled to throw him off her.

_MMmmmmpphhhh!!!!!!!!! What the hell? You are _not_going to dominate me, you macho asshole! _

"Gerrof me!" she almost squeaked, her words half-muffled by Dante's lips.

Of course that didn't do anything to deter Dante's resolve; her actions only managed to obliterate the very little distance that was left between their unclothed bodies. His hardness pressed between her thighs and he mischievously ground his hips against her open vulnerability, earning a startled gasp from Lady and a pleasured moan from Dante.

Lady halfway opened her eyes to give him a death glare, revolted at his blissful expression. He gave her a naughty wink, remembering the one Lady had given him during her teasing charade. Lady felt him chuckling against her lips and grimaced.

_Cocky bastard... _

She attempted to bite his lip, but he anticipated her move and quickly withdrew his lips from hers to attack her weak spot, the sensitive skin of her velvety neck.

"Ah!" Lady's cries rang out soundly as Dante's pointed incisors delivered a particularly sharp and stringing bite on her skin. That definitely was going to leave a mark there. She wondered how she was going to hide it in front of the others, and what condition her neck was going to be in when he was done with her. She might need to wear a sweater in this damn hot weather.

_Shit. _

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt his warm lips roaming across her neck, no longer biting or nipping, instead kissing their way up from her jaw line to her ear. His warm, hot tongue smoothed along the shell of her ear with painfully slow strokes, every single one of them increasing the volume of the moans that were being produced by her traitorous vocal chords. Taking the pliant flesh in between his teeth, he gently scraped against it, and then he suckled the lobe, planting soft kisses upon it from time to time.

"Ah…Let go…" Lady panted, her breath coming out in labored puffs. Her hands balled up intofists and she struggled to get out of his hold, but found his vice-like grip impossible to break free of.

A sinister smirk appeared on Dante's sensually-formed lips as Lady writhed under him in a desperate attempt to get away. He was really enjoying this.

Grinning, he tightened his hold on her wrists further and turned his attention from her ear to look at her, a mischievous glimmer in his blue orbs attuned with the naughty and twisted thoughts inside his head.

_Sweet…Who would have known Lady could be so easy to control…Never imagined she could turn me on so much just by making those cute noises… _Were Dante's thoughts.

_I'm going to kill him in the morning, I swear! _ Lady was thinking.

_If you survive the night, that is_, a voice inside her head sniggered.

Their eyes locked, Lady's eyes trying to burn him with her searing gaze while Dante's ones showed nothing but puremischief embedded with lust. His grin widened, strongly resembling that of an insane murderer's.

Her lips parted to deliver a long laundry list of expressed contempt but found herself unable as she found his hungry lips upon hers instead.

His kiss was dominating, harsh, forceful with an untamed hunger and ferocity she never thought existed in him, and lips warred once more as she helplessly struggled to keep his intruding tongue from its exploration of her mouth.

He cocked his eyebrow cynically, _So… You want to play tough, huh? Fine by me._

Without warning, his hand slid lower down her body and grabbed her breast, roughly pinching the nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She let out a shriek of half pain and half pleasure, which gave him the opening he needed, and he wastedno time in plunging his tongue into the depths of the wet cavern that was her mouth, roughly claiming what was his.

A fierce possessiveness consumed his senses as he continued his potent administrations on her slender form, overpoweringly crushing and pinning her down on the bed, refusing to let go of her. This isn't exactly how he had pictured to their first time to be, but the half-devil just went with the flow and took the opportunity to teach Lady a lesson.

Just because he let her boss him around that didn't mean she could mess with him any time she wanted and get away with it! He did so because he _chose _to be nice with everyone. He didn't need to do so; it was his _choice_, not his _necessity_. And now he was going to show her that.

Of course he would be careful not to hurt her; he loved her way too much for that. But he was going put her on the sharpest edge between pain and pleasure, refute every last one of her attempts to gain back control over him, tease and torture her to the greatest extent short of actually hurting or endangering her, leaving her aching and trembling with primal, searing need…

His long-cherished desire had transcended all forms of wishing and hoping and fantasizing that he had been doing for years, and the burning passion awakened within his body had now been unleashed upon her like a tidal wave, intent on taking her…Intent on making her fulfill his flight of the imagination…Longing to press her body against his and mold it until they melded together as one.

Really, how long did she think she could tease him before his control finally cracked? A red-blooded man could only take _so_ much.

The lust was clouding his senses; he wanted nothing more than just fuck her brains out until he had nothing left in him to give. But his need would have to wait until he managed to successfully stop Lady's juvenile attempts to deny the inevitable…Until she begged him to take her, that is.

_Oh yeah,_ his mouth said with a feral grin. He was going to get her back real bad… Until she stopped mouthing that 'stop' 'jerk' 'let go' bullshit.

_Damn, woman, _he thought. _Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much my body aches to take you right here, right now? But I can't do that until you beg me to. Guess Vergil isn't the only power freak in the family, eh? _

He pulling her closer hungrily crushing her lips against his mouth, almost bruising, and Lady soon found herself losing this duel of ardor. She tried to pull away and opened her mouth to yell at him for what he was doing, only to be silenced as his skillful tongue slipped in and out of and worked its magic within her moist cavern… It teased her own tongue to dance with his, all the time torturing her with excruciatingly slow rubbing of their groin areas, coaxinglicentious whimpers from both of them. She cursed herself when she unconsciously moaned his name in his mouth.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Damn Lady, get a grip! It sounds like you are begging him to do it…Do you want him to control you like this? _

_……………. _

_……………. _

_Don't I? _

_NO! _

_But this feels so…good…He feels so good…How can I…_ She didn't know when she had given into the kiss, moving her head to kiss him back with the same fervor. His lips tasted so sweet, so delicately carved and smooth. So dominant and rough, yet soft and warm in theirtexture…

He chuckled and moved his head as well, as if to deepen the kiss, but instead moved his lips away.

Lady growled, _What the..? Kiss me already, you big, bad, teasing male! Argh!_

He heard her groan with dismay; smirking, he buried his face in her silky locks then slowly, torturouslymoved his lips back to her ear, inhaling the perfumed scent of her hair during the journey.

He nibbled on the delicate curve of her earlobe while she squirmed and struggled to find his lips again, but the half-devil hovering above her just ignored her and continued his taunting actions, hands once more travelling downwards to treat her breasts. He mercilessly squeezed the full mounds and pinched the nipples, raking his nail across the areola in a teasing way, causing her to squirm and moan under him more, grinding their bodies against one another in the most wonderful friction.

She had to admit, this feels damn good, but she couldn't be doing this! She couldn't let him _dominate _her like this! Lady had never let anyone controlher in her whole life, and her ultra-egotistical self was screaming to make him stop.

But much to her embarrassment, another part of her actually _enjoyed _this. The feeling of being overwhelmed by his strength, his skills, his attraction, his desire…It filled her with an unknown sensation, one which she couldn't pinpoint as anything within her knowledge, but it was as true as the fact that she wanted him.

God, she wanted him badly. So badly that she couldn't even find the strength to form the right words to shout at the sexy bastard responsible for her misery.

She wanted to touch him, dammit! She wanted to run her hands over the firm muscles of that sexy body which was leaving her convulsing with an overload of feelings and sensations she'd never experienced before. Damn him for restraining her! Damn him for making her grovel like a helpless little fool with no self-control! Damn him for being the sexiest guy she had ever seen, and damn him for causing her to be head over heels about him! He simply loved to tease her, didn't he?

All the time during this sensual torture, Dante had never let go of her wrists even once, leaving the poor Lady unsatisfied and longing while he was free to enjoy her body in any way he wanted. Every time she started to respond to his actions, he would stop whatever he was doing and deny her the pleasure she desired so much…He found it a fitting punishment for all those years he had spent yearning for her.

Today she had simply crossed the line, and even someone as caring and gentle as he could turn into a dominating bastard with too much built-up sexual tension.

_And you, Lady, made the mistake of further aggravating such a sexually-frustrated man…Now it is time to pay the price,_ he thought with a smirk.

He nipped her ear gently a few more times, then returned his attention to the smooth arch of her neck. She moaned, and a triumphant smile appeared on his handsome face as he felt her nipples get even harder against his chest.

However, he grimaced a little when Lady began thrashing about in vain trying to free herself. It was okay with him when she squirmed under him; it amplified the friction between their bodies, increasing the growing tension and thus pleasing him greatly. But when she bucked like a wild stallion it plainly hindered him from carrying out his ministrations, and that simply wouldn't do.

A bit agitated, he removed the hand restrainingher slim wrists. Her arms immediately looped around his neck, desperate to regain some form of control, and tried to pull his head down for a kiss.

But he wouldn't give her that; no, he wouldn't allow her even a fragment of the control she had over him when she made a fool of him. Eager to give her his payback, the half-devil promised himselfnot to take it easy on her.

Lady gasped when Dante abruptly grabbed her by the shoulders and without warning, spun her around so she was lying face down on the bed.

She tried to get up, but he stopped her arms from moving by lacing his fingers with her small ones from behind and pressed them down on the bed sheets, preventing her escape attempts from getting any greater than a futile wriggling.

She tensed; Dante's whole body was lying on top of her, his muscular structure entrapping her, renderingher completely incapable of moving even an inch from her position.

"Let me go..." she demanded, even though she was in no position to do so.

"No can do, babe," he replied, his lips almost touching her ear.

Without giving her any chances for a snappy comeback, he buried his face in her neck, teeth sinking on the opposite of the spot where he had previously marked her. She gasped in surprise, craning her head to the side and unintentionally baring more of the ivory flesh to his ministrations. He gladly took the opportunity and lapped her skin with his tongue, giving it a few nips and bites before suckling. He greedily suckled on the sensitive skin, nipping and nibbling her shoulder all over, occasionally alternating his actions with a trail of tantalizing kisses along her neck, leaving her skin tingling with his touch. As he kept sucking on particularly tender areas of her neck, he slowly swathed his tongue around the reddened skin the gestures left behind.

Her senses were in overdrive. She wanted to tell him to stop, to escape from his dominating grasp, to scream obscenities at him for what he was doing to her, but she found herself screaming for a whole different reason. Her voice didn't seem to be her own; she berated herself every time a traitor moan escaped her lips.

She felt like she was going nuts, one moment, she was promising herself to make him stop in any way possible, and the next moment, she found herself moaning and whimpering and responding to his touches with equal, if not greater amount of passion.

_What_ _is wrong with me? _

Every inch of her body tingled and shivered as she felt his lips leaving her shoulder and traveling down to plant quick, short kisses down her spine, occasionally pausing to lap and lick the smooth skin, making her shudder. Some of them only faint touches of his tongue on her skin, yet were all the more aggravating than usual.

She sighed in relief when Dante released her hands, but her serenity was short-lived as his hands began to manipulate the extremely responsive areas of her sides and back. They started scribbling all over the tender muscles across the sides of her waist, lightly and rapidly teasing all over, tickling and making her giggle.

She couldn't even find the strength to speak; he was so damn distracting with his hands and lips. His expert hands were all over her, rubbing, groping, exploring,_ possessing _her. She gasped as he seized her breasts from behind, squeezing them and playing the nipples over his palm, tempting her beyond her ability to control herself.

Her hands were free now, but she was still lying on the bed only supported by her hands and was being victimized by his merciless teasing, clearly in no position to either protest or complain, and definitely not able to stop him.

She blushed when his hands suddenly grabbed her firm buttocks; and her face turned beet-red when he began to massage them with immense interest.

"Nice ass," he commented, adding another layer of crimson on her otherwise pale face._ He has no shame_, she thought.

With a sultry grin on his face, Dante wondered to himself as he eagerly kneaded her uncovered bottom. Even though he wasn't the pervert Lady accused him to be, he had been having erotic fantasies involving her for a long time. One of them had been to get a feel of that cute little ass she had underneath those sexy short skirts.

Damn, did she_ have to _insist on wearing those tight mini-skirts and close-to transparent white shirts? Did she have any idea what that did on his nerves? She was quite a prude in many ways, so how comeher choice of clothing was so…so distracting?

Dante didn't understand sometimes: what the hell did this woman do to his sanity? More than once he had got an accidental flash of her panties when she was bending over for some reason or practicing her kicking moves, and needless to say, all of those lucky peeks resulted in frustrating, damp, cold showers. He just couldn't help himself; no woman ever had this effect on him. No one had ever made him lose all his senses completely. He had always been fine and smooth with women, so how did _this_ woman manage to make his, _Dante's,_ knees go weak, as if he was still the love-sick teenager like ten years ago?

He found it amusing, the way women hounded him wherever he went. Under the pretense of flirting, he never actually gave any of those sluts any chances with him. Everyone thought he was such a flirting womanizer and philanderer, a shallow person with no depth of emotions. Well, he actually had much better morals (and better taste of women) than he liked to show; the "bad boy" image helped him in keeping up appearances and even though no one would believe it, the only woman he ever_ lusted_ after had been the one who was trapped under him right now; just looking at her panting and writhing form was getting him so damn _horny_ that he wondered how he had managed to keep himself from ravishing her for so long.

How many times did he have to struggle with himself to not tackle her over the nearest flat surface and show her how badly he really wanted her? He used to fantasize doing _so _many things to her…His mind was full of dirty thoughts that was sure to get him smacked in the head if he ever blurted them out in front of her.

_C'mon, you can't blame a guy for that, can you? She is just too hot for me to control myself… And it's her fault for being so damn sexy! And for wearing too revealing clothing…Not that I mind, though. _

And now…It was time to bring those fantasies to reality. In fact, he found himself getting hot by just looking at that nice, firm ass. Not too small, not too big; just curvy enough to be sexy (and designed to give him all those hard-ons, he mused).

Now his perverted little male mind was urging him to do something he knew Lady would murder him for, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it.

_Don't do it….Don't do it…._ The logical part of his mind warned him, but he didn't give a shit.

Giving yet another stare at the criminal ass responsible for making him lose control, he suddenly brought his hand down and slapped hard over her bare rear …

_SMACK!!!! _

"Ouch!!!!!!!!" she yelped aloud, and turned her head to givehim a murderous look, hands supporting her weight as she turned her body so she was now sitting on her back. Her backside was stringing slightly because of his hard slap and she winced a little.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Ah, c'mon Lady, don't be like that…." He offered her one of his flirtiest smiles. "I realized I shouldn't leave marks on you where people could see them, so I decided to put my handprint somewhere no one could see it," he answered, sniggering.

_Hey, it isn't my fault she has such a sexy ass that totally screams "spank me!"_

Lady tried to burn a hole through Dante's head and fry his brain with her eyes; failing to do so, she growled, "YOU ASSHOLE!" and jumped on him trying to punch his face. He caught her arms with ease and let himself fall, taking Lady with him.

Lady gasped and adjusted her weight on her hands, so she was the one looming over him now. She managed to wipe the look of surprise from her face and replaced it with a scowl.

_The nerve of that bastard! He actually slapped my…My…Argh, I'll kill him! _

While Lady was busy glaring at Dante, he had taken advantage of his current position and was engrossed in checking out the beautiful features of the woman on top of him.

_Gods, is she breathtaking or what? _

Lady was a babe. He knew it, but it was irritating how she tried to always hide it under the grumpy attitude. She could try her best to hide how sexy and attractive she was with her "fuck-off" glares and gunshots at his head, but he knew she liked the attention he gave her, and maybe some part of her _wanted _him to notice her. She wouldn't be prancing around his office wearing those tight, skimpy outfits the way she did if she didn't want him to watch her, right?

She hadn't been able to get a haircut in the last few months due to the extreme load of work, so her hair was longer now, silky raven locks flowing down to her shoulders in long and lustrous shafts. He loved the way her soft, fine strands of dark hair fell about her face as she looked down at him, her lips pursed in an angry pout. He had always thought she looked pretty when she was angry. Long lashes adorned her mismatched eyes; he realized how cute her nose looked just then.

Damn, how long has he been dreaming of this moment? He found himself even more addicted to her than before; her feminine beauty along with her bold nature was an addition to her natural allure that he doubted he could ever find in another woman. She was beautiful, lovely, elegant, like an exquisite flower, but even with her feminine beauty she wasn't fragile or weak. On the contrary; she was the epitome of strength. She was human, physically much more weak and fragile than himself, but she didn't let that weakness take her down. She had this fire in her, a spark of determination that enthralled him. That is why the attraction he felt for her was a mixture of two kinds.

One was of white-hot, pure, wild infatuation mingled with raw lust, the rampant craving for the feel of her skin, the need to meld her lustrous body under his own as he tasted the forbidden fruit of her innocence. To kiss the rosy contours of those lips, smell the fragrance of her silky hair, feel the smooth, milky white skin under his hands, drink up the honey pooling between her legs as he made her cry out his name in rapture. To be joined so deeply that nothing could ever tear them apart.

The other was deep, sincere caring that had developed beyond friendship over many years. The reason why he was so obsessed with protecting her, why he would stay awake strolling around his office when she was out on one of those solo hunts she refused to take him with her, why he always stayed and listened to her angry scowls and complaints when she was feeling lonely and depressed, why he took her blows without any objection as he tried to keep her mind off sad, bitter memories by saying something dirty and vulgar enough to make her blush. Even though he would rank one of the most clueless persons on the planet when it came to dates and time, he never forgot to get the perfect gifts for her birthdays, Christmas, New Year, and pretty much every occasion he could find the excuse to celebrate.

He was never the romantic type, but he didn't need to be one to realize one thing.

He was in love with her.

He had loved her for so long, but he hadn't been daring enough to say anything, unsure whether her feelings for him were the same. He had watched her, praised her with both silent and vocal compliments (even though the unspoken words always held more truth than the spoken ones), craved her, wanted her, but had always stopped himself from making any moves fearing it could be the wrong one. But now he knew she did feel something for him, a woman like her would never let him go this far if she didn't have some genuine feelings for him. She was a lady with dignity, one of the many reasons why he wanted her so much.

But… These feelings were getting in the way of his teasing her, since he was feeling too captivated by her to focus on his original plan. Damn!

_Must…not…be…a sentimental…pansy…_

He looked at her beautiful form again, and…

Cocky, badass Dante personality was overcome by sweet, love-struck Dante.

A little absent-mindedly, Dante suddenly raised his hand and began tracing his fingers gently along her smooth chin and jaw lines, eyes absorbing her beautiful features, all of those things that enraptured him. The naughty thoughts of punishing and teasing her were gone for now, and the only thing on his mind right then was how to appreciate the beauty he had on his lap. Staring intently at her rose-hued pouty lips, he ran his index finger over her lower lip, wanting nothing more than to cover those full kissable lips with his own.

Lady was a little confused at his affectionate gesture; she opened her mouth to talk, but was stunned when one of Dante's hands found its way behind her neck and gently pulled her head towards him in a soft, almost shy kiss. She was confused beyond limits._ What_ _the hell is wrong with this guy?_ _One moment, he acts like a complete bastard, and the next moment he acts sweet, like nothing has happened and he hasn't been an ass all along. _

Still, she liked the soft brushing his lips on hers. No, scratch that. She absolutely _loved_ it. It was unlike the lustful kisses they had been engaging in until now. She enjoyed his skillful ministrations on her body a lot too, but even after he showered her with kisses and caresses and showed how much he wanted her, she still was a little afraid.

Did he love her? Would he actually want to be with her after this…whatever they were doing…was over? Was this the beginning of an actual relationship or just a natural drive? Of course she knew Dante would never hurt her or use her just as a sex object, but still…she just couldn't shrug off the tingling feeling of doubt inside of her. She had never seen Dante have an actual relationship, so she couldn't tell how he should act towards her if he does have any special feelings for her. Hell, she never saw him do anything more than mere flirting with any woman. Sure he was a flirt and all, but now come to think of it, she didn't have any idea whether he was interested in romance and sex altogether.

Well, with her he _definitely _was.

Anyway, the question that had been hounding her was that whether his feelings for her were more than just physical. She knew he cared about her as a friend, but he was always so crude and oafish in his advances it was difficult to tell if he was sincere about his romantic feelings as well. It was stupid of her to doubt him, she knew, that guy has been crazy for her since the day the first saw her, he was desperate enough to try to kiss her in that library dammit. She had rejected him then, just like many more times later. But even though she knew it was only her insecurities which were troubling her, she couldn't help it.

But now he was telling her everything with his body what he haven't been able to tell her with words. There was no room for doubt now, no space to retreat, she couldn't deny the fact that whatever feelings she felt for him were definitely mutual. He showed that in every move he made… every kiss his soft lips delivered on her lips…her neck…her breasts…he was so amazingly gentle and tender in his kisses, his mouth moving ever so slowly over her own, taking time to familiarize itself with the sweetness of her taste. His fingers started drawing lazy circles on the smooth skin of her bare back and she shivered. He smiled against her mouth, but when they drew apart she saw that instead of the usual arrogant grin, there was a content, peaceful smile on his face, adoration clearly evident in his dreamy expression.

"Lady…" he breathed heavily, his teeth gently nibbling on her lower lip.

"Yes?" Her voice wavered a little when she spoke, all hints of anger gone. How was she supposed to stay mad when he was acting so sweet?

"You aren't planning to…" He kissed the corner of her mouth. "…leave me halfway through this…" A soft peck on the tip of her nose. "…are you? Cuz…I won't let you…" His voice sounded a little hoarse as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "God, I have waited for this too long." His hand locked around her waist tighter to pull her closer, and Lady smiled hearing the slightly worried tone of his voice. Suddenly, all of the words that she had wanted to utter…All of the curses that she had wanted to spoutout had suddenly died.

_I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to, Dante. I want you, I _need_ you, way too much for that. I won't run away from my feelings this time. You are…an idiot macho asshole. _

_ But I love you. _

She took his face is her hands. Cupping his cheeks in her palm, she answered softly "No."

And their lips met.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. No tongues, no groping, no stroking, nothing. Just the gentle, loving, soft brushing of lips.

During those moments time seemed to have stopped. Nothing seemed to exist except for _them_, limbs entwined and lips embraced.

Lady closed her eyes as she spread her legs a little wider to get herself in a more comfortable position where she could kiss him more properly. She let a peaceful sigh escape her lips as the kiss deepened, both in its force and passion. She could feel the love, the adoration in his movements, the way he smiled against her lips, satisfied and content.

Dante's hands slowly travelled upwards, brushing a teasing nail across her vertebrae and making her shudder. She gasped with the jolts of pleasure running through her body, and her chest heaved as she moved with him, her fingers tightening in his hair. She loved the way he slowly teased her lips with his own, stroking, massaging, caressing… His tongue darted past her lips to taste her, and she opened her mouth wider at his gentle persuasion. Their tongues met in an intricate dance of passion and need, and Lady couldn't help but wonder if this man really was the arrogant asshole trying to dominate her a few minutes ago. Even though his hands were firmly planted on her hips, unlike before he wasn't trying to dominate or control her. Instead, it seemed he was encouraging her to take the lead.

Keen to reward Dante for not being an asshole anymore, Lady ran her hands over his torso, massaging the perfect planes of his chest with rapt attention and moving her lower body over his at the same time. She blushed when something _frighteningly big_ and _thoroughly_ _hard_ pressed against her backside. Her first instinct was to move away, but then she smirked and started grinding herself against his hardness. She felt slightly smug knowing she could get him to be this _hard_ and _needy _without even giving any effort.

_Who's the tease now, hmm? _

Dante let out a sound which was something between a gasp and a moan, and his grip on her hip instantly tightened. He was about to say something when Lady started greedily nibbling on his neck and all the gray cells of his brain effectively shut down. Closing his eyes, he let his hands roam idly over her body while she sucked and licked the skin of his neck, her breasts tightly pressed up against his chest. He groaned at the feel of her nipples brushing against his skin and closed his eyes.

_She's good… Oh man… _

Lady hit a good spot on Dante's collarbone with her tongue; when she heard the throaty groan that resonated from his throat, she mentally congratulated herself and leaned to take her prize in the form of yet another kiss. Dante was more than happy to comply. He kissed her back, his hands cradling her backside as he kneaded her buttocks gently.

With her blissful ministrations confusing his head, Dante didn't notice how Lady had straddled him completely with her long, creamy thighs, her heavenly womanhood only an inch away from his throbbing hardness. So he gasped when her clitoris brushed against his other "head" as she moved her body lower to turn her attention of her tongue to the center of his chest. It was only his male ego that stopped him from crying out loudly when her tongue darted out to stimulate his nipple, and it didn't help that she had been grinding herself against him the_ whole_ time.

Opening his eyes for a moment, he saw her mischievous, lust-filled eyes staring back at him. His vision blurred as the friction between their bodies intensified to the point where all he could do was _feel_, since all his other senses seem to have blacked out.

God, he could swear he was getting harder with every damn second (if that was a possible feat at all), and every fiber of his body was screaming, demanding to be inside of her. He wished she would just stop her teasing and ride him to hell and back like…

Dante's eyes suddenly shot open. _Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Ride me "to hell and back"? WTF? I am supposed to be the one in control here!!!_

With his wits slowly coming back, he suddenly realized five things.

_One,_ Lady was making cute mewing sounds inside her throat, indicating she was enjoying her position very much. _Good._

_Two,_ She was sitting on top of him, and she could do whatever _she _wanted. _Not good._

_Three,_ he couldn't do what _he _wanted form this position. _Bad._

_Four,_ she was straddling his chest, in such a way that is was possible for her to control _him_ if she wanted. _Very bad._

_Five,_ it was only a matter of time before she figured that out. _I'm so screwed. _

_Get back to your senses man before she starts riding you like a horse!!!_ The nagging voice inside his head screamed, and he suddenly came out of his infatuated daze

_What the hell am I doing?_ _Letting her be on top after what she did? NO FUCKING WAY!!! We'll have a lot of time for cuddling and all that romantic crap, but now…it's time for some quality male dominance! _

Commanded by the primordial calling of male machismo, his hands immediately latched themselves on her hips, pulling her roughly against him and mashing her lithe form against his hard chest. He kissed her hard, reminding himself not to forget about his primary goals again.

Lady tried to protest but Dante's lips didn't let anything more than a muffled groan escape her lips. "Mmm…Wattarudoin'?"

That's it! She'd had enough! Who does he think he is, raising hopes and then not fulfilling them?

_Just when I was starting to think he might not be such a big asshole… Wasn't he being sweet only a few seconds ago? What the hell happened? He has mood swings more often than pregnant women, dammit! _

Paying her no attention, Dante quickly raised himself from the laying position. Lady found herself being pushed backwards and before she could do anything, they were back in the exact same position of a few minutes ago, with his larger frame completely trapping her lean body. He leaned his face down and capturing her lips in another bruising kiss, eliminated the distance between their lips once more. She struggled and he could feel her hands wildly punching and pushing on his chest.

"GET…LOST!!!" She scowled, but Dante answered by merely slanting his lips over hers even harder. Even though she hated herself for it, she moaned when he spread her thighs apart with his knees and settled himself in between.

_Why does this feel so terribly…exciting? _

She was caught off-guard when his hands traveled downwards once more to grope and fondle her supple bosom, resulting in a loud shriek, and no amount of thrashing and screaming appeared to daunt his actions. Instead he seemed to have regained his neck fetish as he greedily started nibbling on her sensitive skin once more.

_I hate sexy macho bastards…I hate sexy macho bastards…I hate, I hate, I hate, especially the ones who have a personality disorder…_

Dante felt her hands latch themselves around his torso, alternating between gripping his shoulders in pleasure and trying to shove him away in irritation. He didn't worry for the kicks and punches, because he knew her resistance was only a half-hearted attempt to protect her humongous ego. Why else would her blows be like insect bites and her protests more like moans of pleasure? He was finally getting a just reward for everything she had made him go through.

_Now, babe, it's payback time!!! _

He sniggered to himself.

_Damn cheese. _

He really needed to stop this.


End file.
